


Silent Night

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Laryngitis, M/M, Post TGG, platonic boys, with cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Post events at the pool, on a case before the events of ASiB, the boys both end up in the Thames and naturally end up with colds severe enough that they both need to stay in bed, and the only way they can communicate is by text because they have both lost their voices.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> For my partner in crime and muse, who is fighting a bad bug in hospital...much love, sweetness.

I'm bored. - S

Bored, John, bored, borrrrrrredddddd. - S

John. - S

Please. - S

I'm sorry? - S

John sighed silently and threw down his dog-eared novel, and picked up his mobile.

For? - J

Sherlock looked over at John who had rolled away from him to the far opposite side of the bed.

Don't be - S

Stupid? Moronic? Idiotic? What? - J

I'm sorry for almost getting you killed. Again. - S

John blew out a breath and rolled over to face his flat mate. He did appear to be sorry, especially with the split lip and bruised cheekbone.

You did say it could be dangerous. - J 

John smiled as he touched Sherlock's unbruised cheek gently.

Sherlock shook his head, and began tapping insistently.

I never meant for you to be in danger like that, or like at the pool. I should have listened to you, I put you in danger then, and the other night, because I wanted to be right, I needed to solve it. But, I put you at risk 

"Aaaaaaaaaachoooooooo! Ouch!" Sherlock sniffed then grabbed an empty Kleenex box and grumbled hoarsely. as he held his side. John thought it was only a bruised rib, but he'd have to keep an eye on him. John handed him another box and he nodded his thanks before continuing to type noisily on his mobile.

and it's not okay. - S

I'm sorry, John. - S

"Apology accepted." John whispered. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him and John rolled his eyes. 

Time to rest. Put your mobile away. - J

You first. - S

Berk. - J

Git. - S

John turned off his mobile and laid it aside, then opened his arms, and nodded at Sherlock. Sherlock mumbled softly, "Sure?"

John nodded and patted his chest. "Come here," he mouthed.

Sherlock put his mobile down and scooted gingerly until he was in John's arms.

"I'd follow you anywhere." John murmured brokenly into Sherlock's curls.

"Idiot." Sherlock rumbled against John's chest.

"Hmmm. Yours. Your idiot."


End file.
